


Life of the Party

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Gods of Sin [2]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Drug Use, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kinda continues the story?, Multi, No Plot, Oneshot, Partying, Vanilla, insinuation, just a but of smut, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Dionysus does what he always does and Hermes tags along as always.





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This one is sort of a tie in to the first story Crossing the Line, but nevertheless enjoy.

"Party at my place ok, don't be late." I reminded the group of mortals as we crossed paths, a devious smirk making its way onto my face as I passed.

"Hermes." I called out and within moments the fluffy haired male appeared, a goofy smile on his face. 

"Sup kid." He replied.

"First, you're only older than me because I died." I stated and he ruffled my hair much to my displeasure.

"Secondly. I'm indirectly your nephew and we're not that far apart in age. Third, I'm having a party tonight. You in?" I asked and a smile crossed his lips.

"Hell yeah, but first I just got a message to deliver." He said and vanished.

I shook my head before continuing to my condo. I took the steps two at a time and opened the door. As I walked through the house I stripped out of my clothes and by the time I got to the bathroom, I easily hopped in the shower to rid myself of the days workout.

Once I deemed myself clean, I got out, dried off, and only bothered with boxers before making my way downstairs to find my girls and guys waiting for me.

"You know where everything is, oh, and please lose the clothes. They're rather annoying." They gave a nod and I grinned as I went to the control panel that was located on the side of the house, setting the lights littering the spacious yard to the dimmest setting, and set the pool lights to change colors.

After much thought, I also set the music to shuffle and turned it to its highest setting. I smiled to myself and grabbed a drink off of Ashton's tray as he walked by me and he sent me a playful glare. I responded with a wink as I bit my lip; that was a piece of chocolate I would love to devour.

Christina and Angel came out not long after and I gave an approving nod as I watched their breasts bounce and their hips sway.

"Where's Jackson?" I questioned.

As soon as the question left my lips he came stumbling out with his tray in one hand and wiping the residue from his nose with the other, trailing just behind him was a flustered and giggling Cate.

"You two getting a head start I see." Their faces gave them away at my question and the rest of the crew shared a laugh with me before the first guests arrived.

"Let the fun begin, shall we?"

*******

The party was in full swing and sexual tensions were near high before Hermes showed up. When I caught sight of him I called him over and the look on his face was one that I knew all too well, he was on a mission.

"What took you so long?" I still asked as I teasingly ran my hand along one of the girls back.

"Certain distractions caused me to forget my message and I'm technically still contractually obligated to deliver it. Also, Persephone wants to meet with you tomorrow." He replied before snatching a glass and downing it.

"That's a nice touch." He said knowingly and we shared a look.

"Thought we could mix it up a bit." Another guy climbed into my lap and the girl that I was teasing earlier whined as I gave the male my attention.

"Duty calls." I heard him say and I stopped marking the males neck to reply.

"Hurry up and get back here, Rachal and Bridget have been eyeing you for a while." I pointed them out and they gave him flirty smiles.

"Whatever." He laughed before promptly leaving and I returned to my previous activities.

.

.

.

"Ahh fuck D. Please, harder." He was moaning like a wanton slut as I pounded into him and a random chick sucked him off.

The party was going exceptionally well if you asked me. Caduceus had shown up in human form and the twins had taken the attention of a few of the attendees that weren't already occupied. Due to their appearance, I assumed that Hermes was on his way soon. Everyone was high on drugs, alcohol, and pure pleasure.

"Fuck." His hole fluttered as his body jerked with orgasm.

I mentally rolled my eyes before removing myself and going off to get me a drink. As I downed a glass Hermes appeared in front of me breathing heavily with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Looks like someone had fun delivering messages." I teased and we both shared a laugh and another drink.

"You smell as if you had fun yourself." He shot back.

We laughed once more before our attention was drawn to the door that loudly slammed against the wall as three drunken people stumbled through it.

"You three." The girls stopped attacking each other's faces, the boy removed his fingers from between the blonde's legs, and they all turned their attention towards me as Hermes raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"You wanna see something fun?" At the question, their eyes lit up in excitement.

"No.." Hermes gave me a knowing look but a devious smirk crossed his features non-the less.

"You in?" I asked taking one of the girl's hand.

"Hell yeah." He took the others.


End file.
